


A Scandalous Indulgence

by erinmar13



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Flirting, So much flirting, alex and olivier get to be regular siblings, no military, pool girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmar13/pseuds/erinmar13
Summary: In a universe where no one in the main cast joins the military, Riza makes her way in Central City hopping from job to job trying to find the right fit. She takes a position as pool girl for the Armstrong family. Olivier flirts incessantly. It's adorable and hilarious and sexy.
Relationships: Alex Louis Armstrong & Olivier Mira Armstrong, Jean Havoc & Riza Hawkeye, Olivier Mira Armstrong/Riza Hawkeye
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	A Scandalous Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Thus beginneth the AUs.  
> Alchemy may or may not exist, I haven't decided. But for this story it doesn't really come up.

Riza sat at the bar, looking over the want ads. She needed something that was more fulfilling than being some rich dick’s secretary. Her mind thought back to the less than satisfying contents of her fridge—better pay wouldn’t hurt either.

Havoc came in and took his usual seat next to her, peeking over her shoulder. “Again?”

Riza sighed. “Yeah.”

“Well, I’m not surprised. Never pictured you in an office job.” Havoc scanned through the listing she’d notated.

“The pay was decent, but I can’t sit as a desk all day. Smiling for all the men who come through and lying to their wives when they call after their husbands’ late meetings.”

Havoc sneered. “Gross.”

Riza nodded and took a long sip of her beer. “So yes, I’m looking for something new again.”

Havoc’s eyes passed over an ad for a pool cleaner. Riza had started to circle it and then stopped. He read through the brief description. A physical job outside where she’d be mostly left to manage her own time; it sounded like a good fit for Riza. “That doesn’t sound bad.”

Riza shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t know, though. I don’t think it will pay enough.”

Havoc read the address and choked on his beer. He pointed to the ad with wide eyes. “That’s Armstrong Manor.”

“The family that owns the gym I can’t afford to join?” Riza asked.

Havoc laughed. “Yes. But they are also absolutely loaded. The pay will be good. Not to mention,” Havoc sighed as his attention drifted off into the distance, “Olivier Armstrong.”

“She runs the gym with her brother, right?”

“Uh huh.” Havoc’s mind raced through a series of images of Olivier in a recent issue of Amestrian Fitness. “She’s also incredibly hot.” His attention turned back to his friend. “Riza, if you don’t take that job, I will.”

Riza looked over the ad again. “Apply in person,” she read under her breath. Would she be lucky enough to get to see this gorgeous woman who ran the gym she coveted access to? “Okay.”

Havoc beamed. If Riza got the job, maybe he could come by and admire the scenery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First thing the next morning, Riza took a cab to the address listed in the ad. They turned the corner and saw the Armstrong mansion standing at the end of the street. Her jaw dropped. Havoc wasn’t kidding when he said they were rich.

“I guess drop me off at the gate.” Riza told the driver, still awestuck at the size of the property.

“Yes, ma’am.”

He pulled up to the curb where Riza handed him coin for the fare and exited. She stared up at the large ornate metal gate and the mansion beyond. Riza had never seen a house so large. You could probably fit an entire battalion inside with ease.

Once the wonder settled, she looked for a way to get a hold of someone. At the edge of the drive was a small call box. Riza pressed the button and waited.

“Armstrong residence, how may I help you?” A voice came through the speaker.

“I’m here to apply for the pool cleaning position.” Riza answered.

“Please come to the back of the house.” The voice told her.

The gate swung open and Riza waited, bewildered, but there were no further instructions. She took a deep breath and started up the path to the main house.

On the back patio, she saw a very large man in a button up shirt and slacks. Upon spotting her, he crossed the distance between them, extending his hand. Riza marveled as it dwarfed her own when she shook it.

“Good morning.”

“Hello.” Riza said nervously. Despite his imposing size and build, he looked down at Riza with gentle eyes and a warm smile. She immediately knew this was a man who would cry over a box of kittens. “I’m here about the pool job.”

“Yes. My name is Alex, I’ll give you a brief tour of your potential duties and be handling your hiring, if it comes to that.”

Riza smiled up at him. “I’m Riza. Pleased to meet you.”

Alex smiled. “Excellent. Now, if you’ll follow me.” He led the way past the gardens toward the pool in the back.

“You’d be responsible for keeping the pool clean, obviously. But also the fountain out front and the pond as well.” He pointed beyond the garden to the other side of the property.

Riza could see a sizable body of water, surrounded by water plants. She nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you have your own supplies?”

Riza looked slightly dejected, would it cost her the position? “No,” she answered.

Alex shrugged his giant shoulders. “That’s okay. We have everything you should need in the pool house.”

Riza let out a relieved sigh.

As they made their way closer to the pool, Riza could see the lithe form of someone swimming laps beneath the surface. Alex stopped at the near end and waited.

Riza stood by his side, watching the person in the pool. From the shape of the fit body, Riza presumed this was Olivier Armstrong. She shared Alex’s platinum blonde hair and muscular build, though much leaner.

Olivier could hear the muffled sounds of voices through the water. She recognized her brother’s bass tones, but they were accompanied by a softer voice. A woman’s voice. Olivier tracked their location as she came to the end of her lap. She broke the surface and braced against the edge of the pool, lifting herself out of the water and onto the stone surrounding it.

Riza watched as Olivier rose from the pool up onto the edge in a fluid motion. Every muscle in her body flexed and Riza couldn’t help but stare, unable to tear her eyes away from Olivier’s shoulders and arms and legs. The thin swimsuit clung to her wet torso. Very slowly, Riza licked her lips.

Havoc wasn’t wrong about Olivier either.

Olivier looked Riza up and down as she came over the edge of the pool. With a cocky smirk, she walked over and greeted her. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Riza choked out in a small voice.

“This is Riza.” Alex took over. “She’s here about the pool job.”

Olivier’s smile spread. “You’re good with being outside all the time?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Riza pulled her attention to Olivier’s face. Her long, wet hair hung over one of her startling blue eyes.

“This won’t be a seasonal job. I like to use the pool even in winter. Will that be a problem?”

“No, ma’am. Not at all.” Riza struggled to keep eye contact and not drift her focus.

Olivier grinned broad. “Good. The cold is good for you; best time to train is in the winter.”

Riza nodded, momentarily speechless, at the sight of a soaking wet Olivier smiling so brilliantly at her.

“Then you’re hired. When can you start?”

It took Riza a second to register. “Oh, uh, I can start tomorrow if you like.”

Olivier cocked her eyebrow and dropped her voice. “I would like.”

Riza nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Please,” she flashed a grin. “Just call me Olivier.”

“Yes, ma—Olivier.”

Olivier cocked her head back a little. “I expect you here early, I like to take a morning swim as the sun comes up.”

“I’ll be here bright and early.”

Olivier winked at her. “I’ll see you then.”

Riza blushed. “Thank you for the opportunity. I won’t disappoint you.”

Olivier purred. “I expect you won’t.”

Riza swallowed hard. “If, um, if you’ll excuse me, I have some personal business to attend to today. If I am free to go?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Alex replied. “Just be here tomorrow morning. We’ll have someone waiting for you and see about keys.”

Riza managed to tear her eyes from Olivier long enough to glance politely at Alex. “Thank you.” She awkwardly shook Alex’s hand and walked off, fighting the urge to look over her shoulder.

Alex waited for Riza to be out of sight beyond the corner of the house; he turned to Olivier. “Do you have to flirt with every young woman we interview like that?” He groaned.

“She didn’t mind.” Olivier smirked, thinking about how Riza’s eyes had been glued to her. “I guarantee that she is not going to sleep with you.”

“I don’t want to sleep with her.” Alex rebutted, almost offended.

Olivier gave him a look. “Then what’s the problem?”

Alex threw up his hands and headed back to the house with a loud sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riza met up with Havoc at the bar. “I got the job.”

“Yes!” He cheered. “Did you get to meet Olivier?” He asked like an excited puppy.

“Oh yes, I did.” Riza smiled, blushing.

Havoc laughed, he knew that tone. “Uh huh.”

Riza leaned over the table. “I think she was flirting with me.”

Havoc’s face lit up and he beamed at her. “Do it.”

“What?” Riza asked.

His grin broadened and he wagged his eyebrows. “Go for it. If she’s interested.”

“She’s my boss though.” Riza argued.

Havoc shrugged. “She obviously doesn’t mind, if she was flirting with you.”

Riza didn’t really have an argument for that. Olivier definitely had not been bothered by Riza’s status as a prospective employee. She certainly wouldn’t risk her job for some fling. But maybe a little flirtation could be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riza showed up before dawn, as Olivier had asked. A beleaguered groundskeeper waited at the gate to let her in.

“Welcome to Armstrong manor.” He greeted his new co-worker.

“Thank you.” Riza smiled genially at him.

He handed her a key ring with two keys. Holding a large golden key, he said, “This is for the gate.” He held up a smaller steel key. “This is for the pool house. Supplies are in the closet. Don’t forget to tend the fountain out front and the pond in the back.”

“I’ll start on the pool. Mrs. Armstrong told me yesterday that she likes to swim first thing in the morning.”

“Miss.” He corrected her. “She’ll probably fuss you if you call her that though.”

Riza nodded. So she wasn’t married. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good luck.” He cut to the right toward a shed by the servant’s wing on the opposite side of the property.

Riza sighed, making her way to the pool house. “What exactly am I supposed to do?” She never cleaned a pool before in her life. “You’re smart, Riza. You can figure this out.”

She opened the supply closet and was happy to see everything inside was neatly organized. A brush and a net seemed a good place to start. The light from the surrounding lamps was low, but enough to see by until the sun came up. Riza took the brush to the sides of pool, making sure to hit spots that seemed like they might accumulate more debris or algal growth. While she worked, the sun crested the trees behind the property and lighting up Riza’s face.

Olivier came out for her morning swim. She lingered in the shadows of the terrace steps, watching Riza.

The heat of the first morning rays, added to the work of scrubbing, made Riza quite warm. She pulled off her shirt and pants to work in just her bikini top and boyshort trunks.

Olivier came down to the pool for a better look.

Riza returned to scrubbing the concrete, unaware of Olivier’s attention.

Olivier watched the muscles in Riza’s arms flex as she worked. She could tell that Riza had never spent much work on cultivating a physique, but naturally had a lovely frame that—with some work and guidance—would develop muscle nicely. Olivier started at Riza’s stomach as she braced her torso, thinking about running her hands down the sides of her body and resting them against her deliciously broad hips as she pressed against her.

Riza became slowly cognizant of Olivier approaching as she crossed the yard. With a subtle smirk, Riza flexed her arms a little extra as she scrubbed. Sparing a surreptitious glance up at Olivier, she saw the woman was indeed starting at her. Riza tightened her stomach and leaned into the work. If Olivier Armstrong was interested in her, she was more than willing to put on a show.

Olivier’s attention was focused on Riza enough to catch the dart of her dark eyes up and back down. As well as noticing the increased effort in her muscles.

When Olivier reached the stone patio surrounding the pool, Riza let go of the brush handle and turned her back to Olivier to pull her hair up, bracing her back and flexing her arms as naturally as she could.

Olivier walked up close behind her. “That’s a lovely tattoo.” She reached out and touched her fingertips to Riza’s lower back.

Riza nearly choked.

“Very intricate.”

“Thank you.” Riza dropped her arms to her sides, but didn’t move away from Olivier’s touch.

“A tattoo this large is quite a commitment; does it mean something?” Olivier traced her fingers along the bodies of the serpents curling through the design. Goosebumps crept across Riza’s back and Olivier smiled to herself.

“It’s a long story.” Riza replied, not willing to explain the story behind it to a stranger, no matter how attractive she was.

Olivier pressed her hand against the curve of Riza’s back just above the waistline of her shorts. “I look forward to hearing it sometime.”

Riza blushed.

As Olivier walked past her, she let her hand brush across Riza’s side. “You appear to be doing well.”

“Really?” Riza asked.

Olivier nodded. “Yes.”

Olivier’s casual manor put Riza at ease enough that she felt comfortable divulging the truth. “Good, because I have never done this before.”

Olivier laughed. “That’s okay.” She grinned brightly at Riza. “I trust you.”

Riza smiled sheepishly. “Thank you.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Olivier winked at her before diving into the water.

Riza felt the bottom fall out of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last of the angry summer heat was fading, easing the sun’s rays to a pleasant warmth on the skin. Riza sat on the edge of the pool, her feet on the shallowest step. She rested her elbows on her knees, staring out at the water—fighting through the fear.

Her bastard landlord had sold her rental out from under her and now she had nowhere to live. To perpetuate a sense of normalcy, she had gone to work, hoping that the mundane ritual of her job would calm her nerves and allow a solution to be found. She had a few days to figure something out. There were a couple of friends she could maybe stay with for a little while, but no one really had space for her to stay permanently. Panic began to creep in and tears found their way out.

It was in this state that Alex came upon her. “Riza, would you like… Oh.”

“Shit.” Riza swore under her breath; she hadn’t meant to bring her burdens to her employer. She quickly wiped her eyes.

Alex sat cross-legged beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. It’s personal business. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let it interfere with my work.” Riza tried to brush it away.

“That’s ridiculous, Riza. You are clearly upset, what’s wrong? Maybe telling someone about it will help.”

“It’s not like that. It’s not…” She sighed. “My place got sold out from under me. I have a week to move out and I have nowhere to go.” Riza gave him a defeated look.

Alex smiled wide under his mustache. “That’s easy!” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Just move into the pool house.”

“What?” Riza was shocked by the quick suggestion, as if he thought nothing of it.

“No one’s using it. If we ever have guests, there are plenty of rooms in the house. If you need somewhere to stay, you can just live here.” Alex gestured to the empty pool house. “As long as you need to.”

Riza looked up at the pool house and over to Alex. “I have a dog.”

His eyes lit up. “Ooooh, what kind?”

Just like that, this man—the largest man in every way that Riza had ever seen—was a tiny child.

Riza laughed to herself. “A black and white one. A friend rescued him off the street.”

“Is he a good boy?” Alex asked enthusiastically.

“The best.” Riza smiled. She paused, letting Alex think on her dog while her own thoughts drifted back to the problem at hand. “You’ll really let me stay here?”

“Of course.”

“Would you take anything out of my pay?” Riza asked, worried for the answer.

“Why would we?” Alex looked at her, genuinely confused.

Riza’s shoulders slumped in release. “Thank you. So much.”

Alex smiled at her with gentle, bright eyes. “Think nothing of it. Are you okay now, Riza?”

She smiled up at him. “Yes.”

“Good. Would you like a brownie? Freshly made by Ruby, our chef.”

“Does it have nuts in it?” She asked.

“Are you allergic?” Alex questioned with concern.

“No. I just don’t like nuts in my brownies.”

“Perfect then. Here you go.” He handed her a small square of still warm brownie wrapped in a cloth.

“Let me know if you need help moving anything into the pool house.” He offered.

“I don’t think I will. But I’ll keep it in mind.” Riza stood up and stepped out of the water.

Alex rosed and waved. “Have a wonderful day, Riza.”

He made his way back to the house, grinning to himself. He couldn’t wait for Olivier to find out about this—but he was going to let it be a surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riza had not been around when Olivier came for her morning swim. She hadn’t thought anything of it though. Maybe Riza was running late or opted to take the morning off today. She was a little disappointed to not see her, but Riza wasn’t beholden to her for anything.

Olivier sighed and dove in for her laps. She had so quickly gotten attached to seeing Riza first thing nearly every day.

Riza wrangled Havoc to help her move. When she started packing things up, she realized how little she actually had. Riza had never been one for clutter or unnecessary things. And she certainly hadn’t had the money to buy many superfluous accessories. It had only taken the afternoon into the early evening to get everything packed up enough to get it across town to the Armstrong manor.

Havoc was ridiculously excited to help her, and it was certainly no secret why. Riza had seen much of Olivier, and could hardly blame him.

Alex had graciously sent a utility truck for her to load everything in instead of her having to take several cab rides back and forth. It took no time at all for Riza and Havoc to load up her boxes.

Havoc rode in the truck, but Riza chose to take a taxi. The cab of the truck was too cramped for the three of them, plus Hayate.

The gate was open and they pulled up to the side of the house. Riza let Hayate run loose on the property while they carried her boxes across the grass.

Olivier had spent the majority of her swim focused idly on Riza and her absence. Her mind running through dozens of scenarios about why Riza was not there and all the ways she might react to each. Olivier didn’t notice the commotion. She finished her laps and came up at the end. Breaking the water, she opened her eyes.

A dog sat on the edge of the pool right in front of her.

“Oh.” Olivier pulled up short.

Hayate looked at her and then licked her nose.

“Uh. Where did you come from?”

“Hayate, no.” Riza came running over. She grabbed him up under the ribs and held him at her hip. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for him to bother you.”

Hayate looked up at Riza, then down at Olivier. He grinned and started wagging his tail against Riza’s side.

“It’s okay. He just surprised me. He’s yours then?” Olivier lifted herself gracefully out of the pool.

Seeing the way she just swiftly and fluidly climbed out of the pool never failed to make Riza blush and get a little foolish. “Yes. He’s my dog.” Riza closed her eyes, silently chastising herself. “Is it a problem?”

Olivier smiled at him. “Absolutely not.” She looked up at Riza, concern hanging at the corners of her eyes. “But, why is he here? Did something happen to him? Is that why you weren’t here this morning?”

Riza smirked as her blush spread. “You noticed I wasn’t here?”

Olivier smiled at her, so many suggestive comments fighting to get free. “I missed you.”

Riza’s entire face turned red. That was information she would process later. “I, uh, I lost my apartment. Your brother said I could move into the pool house.”

Olivier’s eyes lit up.

“I guess he didn’t tell you.” Riza was suddenly—absurdly—worried that Olivier would be upset about that.

“No. Must have slipped his mind.” She knew better than to believe that, and would speak with Alex about it later.

Havoc came up behind Riza with a box. “Hello!”

Riza saw Olivier’s face fall and the brightness in her eyes faded.

“Hello. Are you,” there was a small hitch in Olivier’s speech pattern. “Riza’s boyfriend?”

Havoc laughed. “Oh no! Definitely not. Just a friend.” He grinned huge, moving the toothpick in his mouth from one side to the other. “She’s single.”

The corners of Olivier’s mouth twitched up.

“You’re Olivier Armstrong? I’m a big fan. And I’ve heard a lot about you from Riza. All good things, I promise.”

Olivier side-eyed Riza and smiled. “Is that so?” She turned her attention back to Havoc. “‘Riza’s friend,’ I’d like to know who Riza has been talking to about me.”

“Oh, right! Name’s Havoc. Jean Havoc.” He shifted the box in his arms to adjust the weight.

“Havoc, I appreciate your helping Riza move into my pool house. Will you be staying this afternoon? Be making regular visits?”

Havoc slowly looked over at Riza. “That isn’t really up to me.”

“No, no. He is not staying. At all. He is helping me move boxes and then he is _leaving_.” Riza could feel the heat radiating down her throat and across her chest. “I don’t want to intrude on your already extraordinary hospitality, I won’t be having guests on your property without your permission.”

Olivier couldn’t help but find this anxious nervousness incredibly cute. She grinned cat-like at Riza. “Well, Riza, your not-boyfriend is welcome whenever you wish for his company. Just tell him to keep his jaw off the floor though.”

Havoc cleared his throat, suddenly aware that he had been staring open-mouthed at Olivier that wet bathing suit.

Riza’s ears burned. “Yes, ma’am.”

Olivier took a step toward Riza and leaned in close to her ear. “We’ve discussed this before, just call me Olivier.”

Before Riza could respond, Olivier had already continued on toward the house. Riza turned habitually to watch her walk away.

Olivier put an extra swing in her hips as she crossed the yard. Riza just stared.

The toothpick fell from Havoc’s mouth as he watched Olivier disappear into the house. He whistled long and low as he turned back to Riza.

She was going to catch so much shit from him for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn came late in winter, but that didn’t change when Olivier liked to take her swim by much. It was the first day of truly cold weather of the season. Riza zipped up her coat and pulled on her gloves. The cold was something she’d never gotten used to, certainly not like Olivier. She worked slower with the gloves on, losing dexterity between the layers of fabric.

Olivier took deep breaths on her way to the pool. The air was cold and it bit at her nose and lungs. To her it felt good, the rush made her feel acutely alive. She stepped into the pool, the water enveloping her with its chill. She smiled as she dunked under the surface, surrounding herself in an oddly pleasant cold.

Riza stood by the supply closet, watching Olivier as she casually strolled across the yard and into the water like it was a summer day. Olivier wasn’t kidding when she said she liked winter swims. As the temperature had begun to decline, she had not skipped a morning.

Riza went about her work slowly, trying to focus to account for the lack of feedback. The chill made her movement stiff and she kept getting distracted by how unaffected Olivier seemed.

Olivier finished up her laps and pulled herself out of the pool near Riza. “Good morning.”

Riza watched heat roll of Olivier’s body. “Good morning.”

Olivier smiled at her. “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?”

Riza glanced down at Olivier’s chest, wet and steaming, the bathing suit clinging to her skin like she wore nothing. The cold had hit Olivier’s body and her nipples peaked. Riza flushed bright red and her eyes shot back up to Olivier’s face. “It’s a bit chilly for me, but you seem to be enjoying it.”

Olivier caught Riza’s reaction and stretched her arms over her head, rolling her shoulders back. She arched her back, pushing her chest out.

Riza clenched her jaw, trying not to look below Olivier’s neck.

Olivier watched Riza’s face, chuckling to herself at her reaction. “I do enjoy the cold, it’s invigorating.” She rested her hands on her hips. “That’s part of how I got my fight name.”

“Fight name?” Riza gave her a quizzical look.

Olivier cocked her head slightly. “You didn’t know? I used to fight.”

“You don’t have any scars on your face.” Riza said quickly, without taking any time to inspect. She was quite familiar with every curve and angle of Olivier’s face. Riza realized she’d admitted enough to Olivier to glean that she spent a lot of time looking at her face, and blushed.

Olivier flashed a cocky grin. “I never got hit in the face.” She rubbed her ribs. “Took some body shots in my time though. Not many, but…”

Riza reached out to touch Olivier’s side, but stopped short. “Did it hurt?”

Olivier gently took Riza’s hand and placed it on her side, moving up to her sixth and seventh ribs. “When Izumi cracked my ribs with a kick? Hurt like hell.” She shrugged. “Sometimes you get hurt.”

Riza could feel the slightest bump in the bones through her gloves. Maybe, she wasn’t sure—it was hard to discern. Her hand trembled against Olivier’s side. Her body screamed at her, to dig her fingers in, pull Olivier close and kiss her. But she was her boss. No matter how much Olivier flirted with her, Riza would not be the one to push beyond the limits of her position.

Riza’s hand flexed in the midst of her internal struggle, gripping Olivier’s side.

Olivier laughed quietly and let go of Riza’s wrist. “Don’t worry. I’m retired.”

Riza stood still for a second before pulling her hand back. “Good. I’d hate for anything to happen to you.”

Olivier smiled at Riza. A simple, warm smile, free of the cocksure nature she usually sported. “I appreciate your concern.”

Riza beamed at Olivier.

“You should try some cold exposure. It’s good for you, I promise.” Olivier advised. “It might be a little rough at first, but it’s worth it. Once you get used to it, you feel so much better. Your mind is clearer, you sleep better, have more energy. Your muscles feel better, fatigue after exertion is greatly reduced.”

“That’s all proven?” Riza raised an eyebrow.

Olivier shrugged. “There hasn’t been a lot of scientific research on it, if that’s what you mean. But in the sports world, it’s the golden secret for performance. Especially one so full of injuries.” Olivier looked at Riza, bundled in her coat and gloves. “You’ll feel better.”

Riza looked at Olivier wistfully. “I trust you.”

Olivier smiled, blush hinting at her cheeks. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Riza.”

“Have a good day.” Riza called after Olivier as she walked back toward the house.

Riza took Olivier’s advice and shed her coat and gloves. Finishing her work in just a long sleeve shirt and comfortable pants. Her fingers were stiff, but once the bit of the cold faded, it wasn’t bad. Maybe there was something to this cold exposure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riza woke with her sinuses throbbing behind her eyes. Judging by how dry and sore her throat was, she’d spent most of the night snoring. Despite that, she had slept surprisingly well and didn’t feel any of the usual muscle soreness that sinus trouble normally gave her.

That didn’t mean she was going to work today, though. It was painfully early, so she waited until she would likely not be disturbing anyone before calling.

After an hour, Riza made her way to the phone in the kitchen. Alex had told her when she moved in that it was connected to the house, she just had to dial 9. It rang three times before someone picked up.

“Armstrong residence.” It sounded like Catherine.

Did the whole family wake up at the crack of dawn? “Hello. It’s Riza. May I please speak with Olivier? Or Alex. Whoever you see first is fine.”

“Just a moment.” Catherine set the receiver down and Riza waited out the silence.

“Good morning, Riza. Is there something you need?” Alex already sounded chipper.

Riza was admittedly disappointed to hear Alex and not Olivier. “Good morning. I don’t feel great today. Is it okay if I take a sick day?”

“Oh, that’s a shame! Absolutely get some rest. There’s no need to push yourself if you’re feeling ill. Take as much time as you need.”

Riza relaxed all over. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. If you need anything, you’re welcome to ask.” Alex offered.

“I appreciate it, but I think just a day or two of rest should be enough.” Riza replied.

“All right. You know your body best. Take care.” Alex said genuinely.

“Thank you again. Goodbye.” Riza hung up the phone. They really were good people.

Riza let Hayate out for a morning run around the grounds before settling in for a slow day of rest.

Wrapped in a blanket, Riza laid out on the couch with a book. She was doing her best to take it easy in hopes of feeling better tomorrow.

There was a knock at the door. She suspected who it might be, but didn’t want to get her hopes up in case she was wrong and it was just Alex.

Riza opened the door to see Olivier standing there in dark grey sweatpants riding low across her hips and a navy sports bra. She held a pot in her hands and flashed Riza a sweet smile.

Riza leaned against the door jamb with a tired, pleased smile and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Hayate pushed up around her leg to investigate.

“I heard you were feeling a bit under the weather, so I made you some soup.” Olivier’s eyes sparkled with hidden excitement.

Riza looked at her with adoring eyes, too weary to attempt to downplay the affection she had for the woman. “Thank you.” She reached out to take the pot, her fingers brushing Olivier’s.

Olivier traced her finger against Riza’s hand. “I’ve got it.”

Riza sniffled and laughed. “Come in.” She waved Hayate off to the living room and stepped back from the doorway.

Olivier carried the pot over to the stove. “It had plenty of protein, vitamins, and some natural supplements to help you feel better.”

Riza wandered over and lifted the lid to smell the soup. Despite herself, she made a face.

“It’s awful, I’m sorry. I should have asked Ruby to make something for you. You don’t have to eat it.” Olivier sighed. “I just wanted to help and to cheer you up and…” She dropped her shoulders. “I wanted an excuse to come see you.”

Riza chuckled. “You don’t need an excuse. I live three hundred feet away from your house.”

“Two hundred seventy-three actually. I’ve seen the blueprints.” Olivier smirked.

Riza chuffed. “You are always welcome, Olivier.”

Olivier wanted so much to just reach over, pull Riza close and kiss her. to hold her, stroke her body, press her lips to Riza’s forehead, and to taste her mouth again and again with slow, gentle kisses. Olivier stared at Riza’s face, tracing the line of her smile with her eyes, looking into her warm brown eyes glittering with a tired eagerness.

The moment between them stretched on as the two women stood motionless, forgetting themselves and falling into the fantasy of each other.

Riza cocked her hip against the counter, leaning slightly froward toward Olivier.

Olivier broke eye contact. Not when she was sick, even if it was just a small head cold. She looked across the open space of the kitchen and living to the bookcase Riza had near the fireplace. Olivier crossed to investigate.

Riza was disappointed at Olivier’s inaction, but was too tired to linger on it. For all her flirtation, Riza expected more from her now that they were alone in private.

Olivier skimmed through the titles on the shelves. “We have an extensive library. If you’d like to come take a look, when you’re feeling better, you’re welcome to.”

Hayate took the opportunity to come up beside Olivier to politely wait for attention.

It clicked for Riza. Olivier was restrained because Riza wasn’t fully herself. She smiled broad at her boss. “I would like that. you’ll have to give me a tour. When I’m feeling better.”

Olivier nodded. “I have a couple of books in mind that I think you’ll enjoy.”

“I look forward to hearing about them sometime.” Riza smirked.

Olivier chuckled softly. She looked over at Riza and her doting eyes.

Riza’s gaze slowly slid down Olivier’s body and she bit her lip.

Olivier grinned. “I’ll let you get some rest, Riza. Hopefully you feel better tomorrow.” Olivier knelt down to pet Hayate. He closed his eyes as she scratched behind his ears, a smile stretching across his muzzle.

Riza watched Olivier with her dog. He was friendly and liked people, but he’d never taken quite so well to anyone else before. “I’m sure I will. I think I might even be able to salvage that soup of yours, and I’m sure that will get me back in fighting shape again.”

Olivier’s brain fell into old patterns. “I don’t know about that. fighting shape is so hard to keep, and harder to get into. It takes more than just some poorly made chicken soup to get there.” She stood up and looked over Riza’s body, remembering her build where the blanket obscured. “But you could, with proper training.”

Riza shook her head in amusement. The shift in Olivier was immediate, eying Riza as a trainer. “You didn’t tell me your fight name yesterday.”

“Oh.” Olivier shrugged. “Ice Queen is what they called me.”

Riza laughed softly. “It’s definitely got punch.”

“So did I.” Olivier winked.

Riza grinned, her expression fading as she asked, “Why’d you retire?”

Olivier sighed. “They asked me to throw a fight.” She curled her lip with disgust. “I had a history of finishing fights quickly. Always in the first round. I was well established, but aging for the fight scene. There was a young girl at the beginning of her career they wanted to invest in, make her the face of the sport. They wanted me to stretch it out, give her a chance to show her prowess so they could help make a name for her, build her popularity.”

Riza looked appalled. “What did you do?”

“I won the fight in record time and immediately retired.” Olivier said casually.

Riza smirked, oddly proud. “What happened to the other girl?”

Olivier grinned wickedly. “I signed her to my gym that night. Every bout she fights goes through me first.”

Riza laughed. “Well played.”

Olivier waved it off. “As it turned out, she was not aware of their request and was equally disgusted. A reputation built on a lie means nothing.”

Riza nodded.

Olivier smiled at her. “I’ve taken up enough of your time. Rest, Riza. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She made her way slowly to the door.

“If I’m lucky.” Riza smiled hopefully.

Olivier was reticent to leave Riza. But she didn’t trust how much more time she could spend alone with her, in private, without acting on her desires.

Olivier winked at her from the doorway. “I promise.”

“Good.” Riza couldn’t help but smile at her. she watched Olivier cross the yard to the manor before shutting the door.

The woman gone from sight, Riza turned her attention to the soup and finding a way to make it palatable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riza stood by the shallow end of the pool, moving the long-handled net slowly back and forth in the water. Bits of leaves that had clung tight through the winter, but were now shed for fresh growth and new blossoms that budded too early—withering off the trees and gardens around the manor—daily littered the pool. They had to be removed before clogging the filter.

To all appearances, Riza was skimming the surface. However, her attention was squarely focused on Olivier swimming laps back and forth. Watching her shoulders as she sped through the water, her thighs as she kicked off the side, and her butt as she slid serpent-like away from the wall.

So focused was Riza’s attention, that she didn’t hear the youngest Armstrong come up behind her.

“You have to actually get the net under the debris to scoop it out.”

“Fuck.” Riza jumped—less startled by the shock of her presence and more at being caught staring at her boss by her younger sister. Her foot came down on the edge of the pool and slipped on the wet stone.

She went in.

Olivier had vaguely heard Riza swear, but underwater couldn’t hear clearly what had happened. It was followed immediately by the loud plunge of Riza into the water.

Riza reached down to try to soften the impending impact against the concrete, but it did no good. Her hand slid against the bottom and she landed hard on the left side of her butt.

Olivier swam over and grabbed her by the waist. She lifted Riza up out of the water and sat her on the edge of the pool. Olivier casually leaned against the stone lip, between her legs, resting her arms along the length of Riza’s thighs.

“What happened?” Olivier asked, looking up at Riza with genuine concern.

Riza blushed furiously. “I’m okay. I just slipped.” She swallowed, trying desperately to tear her gaze away from Olivier. “Your sister startled me.”

“Are you okay?” The concern was fading from Olivier’s face, replaced by a playful sparkle in her eyes.

Riza grimaced. “I hit my…hip on the bottom of the pool.”

Olivier smirked up at Riza. “Oh, that’s no good. You should make sure to rub it out. A contusion in that area can cause tightening of the glute muscles, which can cause sciatic pain. That can be debilitating if it’s severe. Do you need help with that?”

Damn, she was smooth. Riza tried not to choke on her tongue. “I…I should be okay.”

Olivier could read Riza’s thoughts on her face. Barely glancing up past Riza’s shoulder, she addressed her sister. “Catherine, was there something you needed?”

Catherine stood with her hands on her hips a few steps behind Riza. “Father sent me to tell you breakfast was ready.”

“I’ll be along in a minute.”

Catherine didn’t move, eying her sister.

“You can go.” Olivier said flatly.

Catherine smiled warmly. “Okay.” She headed across the grass back to the house.

Riza felt slightly more at ease with Catherine no longer watching her. Olivier still hadn’t moved from between her knees, and that was making her stomach do flips. Riza went to brace her hands against the stone beneath her and winced.

Olivier creased her brow. “Are you okay?”

Riza looked at palm and sighed. “I scraped my hand on the bottom of the pool.”

Olivier gently took Riza’s hand and examined her palm. It wasn’t awful, but a series of small scratched lined the meat at the base of her thumb. She looked up at Riza, her lips just barely parted at the soft caress of Olivier’s touch on her hand. The early morning sun crept across the yard and lit up Riza’s warm brown eyes. Her pupils danced back and forth, dilating with excitement and constricting at the bright light.

Olivier huffed a small laugh to herself and pressed Riza’s palm to her lips. She kissed the wounds on Riza’s hand, her eyes on Riza’s face.

Riza sat motionless, her mouth slightly agape.

“Is that better?” Olivier asked, her voice low and soft. Her hand still wrapped around Riza’s.

Riza nodded.

They sat for a moment, Olivier waiting for Riza to do or say something, anything.

“I didn’t slip.”

“What?” Olivier asked.

“I mean, I did slip. I slipped because Catherine startled me. But…but it wasn’t because,” Riza sighed. “I was watching you and she caught me.” Riza blushed, worried—for some reason—that she’d be upset.

Olivier laughed, smiling up at Riza. “Why do you think I was still out here?”

Riza blushed and fought back a smile.

Olivier let go of Riza’s hand and braced herself against the edge of the pool. In a swift, smooth motion she lifted herself up level to Riza and kissed her.

Riza froze. The shock quickly fell away and she kissed back. Riza tentatively put her hand to Olivier’s jaw. Her fingers traced down Olivier’s neck, over her shoulder muscles pulled tight to hold her weight. Riza gripped around Olivier’s bicep, groaning softly at the strength of it.

Riza held Olivier’s arm with one hand and her face with the other, as her body sang at the release of so many months of desire.

Olivier slowly eased away and lowered herself back into the water. Riza leaned forward slightly, following her lips down as much as she could.

She winked at Riza with a wicked grin. “Go get dry, Riza, before you get too cold.”

Riza smiled broad. “I thought you said cold was good for you?”

“Not if you get sick on me again.” Olivier smiled as she climbed the steps out of the pool.

Riza just watched the muscles of her body flex as Olivier wrung the water out of her hair. “Yes, ma’am.” Riza licked her lips.

Olivier grabbed up her towel off the nearby table and draped it over her shoulders. “I’ll see you around, Riza.” She headed off toward the house.

Riza watched her, motionless, until she was inside. She let out a laugh and touched her lips.

Havoc was going to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riza took time to dry and change before tending absentmindedly to the rest of her duties. Her thoughts continually ran back to their kiss. She argued with herself that it probably meant nothing. Olivier was aggressively flirtatious and Riza was assuredly not the first attractive young woman the family had hired on. It was probably just a game to Olivier, teasing the help and dragging her along for the fun of it.

But it hadn’t felt like that.

It felt real.

Riza sat on the shore of the pond, watching the surface for any abnormality in the subtle flow into the filter that might indicate a problem. Her body still, her mind pulled at the memory again. The way Olivier’s lips felt against hers. The soft play of her tongue against Riza’s lips. She could have taken so much more if she’d wanted, if she’d been doing it just for her amusement.

Riza had seen enough of Olivier in the time she had been here, though, to know that it was not in her character to play with people’s feelings. Especially not for own pleasure. Riza thought back to what Olivier had said about her professional retirement. She had too much honor to take advantage just because she could.

_‘She kissed you because she wanted to kiss you.’_

Riza grinned ridiculously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sun sank swiftly beneath the horizon, the early spring chill set in. Riza retired for the day to the pool house with Hayate. Maybe she’d tell Havoc what happened tomorrow, maybe not.

A knock at the door pulled her from the internal debate. Riza went to answer it, confused and worried.

Olivier stood at her door, a smile curling those soft, full lips of hers.

“Hello,” was all Riza could get out.

“If you’re not busy, I was hoping I could make up for getting you soaking wet this morning.”

Riza blushed. Hayate pushed up beside her leg at the sound of Olivier’s voice. Riza stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

“As it turns out, I am currently free.” She returned the smile.

Olivier was only a couple of inches taller than her, but Riza was suddenly starkly aware of her height advantage.

“Come with me.” Olivier brushed her fingers against Riza’s hand.

Riza took Olivier’s hand with intent and looked up her bright blue eyes, glittering like a midnight sky in the low lamplight. With a soft voice, she crooked a smirk. “Yes, ma’am.” She felt the shudder that ran through Olivier’s body in her hand.

If Olivier hadn’t had a plan for the evening, she would have just pressed Riza against the door and taken her right there. But tonight was about more than that; it was going to be special, even if it was just a small gesture.

Olivier licked her lips and guided Riza through the garden. They rounded the corner of a hedgerow and Riza first noticed the glow of a fire. Then she saw the blanket on a loveseat by the fire pit.

“What’s this?” Riza looked to Olivier.

“I thought I might make for how cold you got this morning by warming you up this evening.” Olivier smiled.

Riza didn’t know how to respond.

Olivier led her over to the couch and took a seat. Throwing back the blanket for Riza, she would let Riza decide how intimate this was going to be.

Riza sat with her thigh pressing against Olivier’s. Olivier pulled the blanket up over Riza’s lap and just looked at her. The fire washed her in yellow-orange light and Olivier was struck by her beauty.

“Is this real?” Riza asked, running her hand over the soft silver fur of the blanket.

“Yes. Lynx from the Briggs Mountains.” Olivier placed her hand on Riza’s. “My father killed these himself on vacation.” She moved Riza’s hand over the skin, searching for a particular spot. “There.” Olivier slid her fingers along Riza’s, guiding her fingertips over a rough spot in the supple leather beneath that was invisible in the lay of the fur. “That’s where they patched the shot.”

Olivier relaxed, letting her fingers fall between Riza’s, gently holding her hand against her leg under the blanket.

Riza indulged in the touch. “Are your parents still alive?”

Olivier smiled. “Oh yes, very much. They are gallivanting around the continent in their twilight years, since I took over the manor.” She looked at Riza. “Are yours?”

“No.” Riza said plainly.

“Oh.” Olivier frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Riza shrugged. “Don’t be.” She sighed. “I don’t remember my mother, not really. And my father wasn’t worth remembering. But he made sure I would.”

That was certainly a loaded comment. One that Olivier deeply wanted to know about, but now was not the time to delve into personal traumas, so she let it go.

Riza noticed that Olivier lacked her usual flirtatious bite, it replaced by something much softer and sweeter. Riza looked up at her, the dancing fire highlighting the pleasantly sharp angles of her face. “Is this a date?”

Olivier crooked a smile, vulnerability flashing in her eyes for the first time since Riza had met her. “I hope so.”

Riza leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Olivier’s cheek. “Good.” She leaned against Olivier’s body, pulling the blanket up.

Olivier wrapped her arm around Riza’s shoulders.

Riza closed her eyes, falling into the warmth of Olivier. “I used to do this a lot when I was younger.”

“Sit with a beautiful woman under a fur blanket by a fire?”

Riza could hear the smile in her voice and let out a small laugh. “No.” She was quiet. “I used to camp in the woods near my house when I was younger. Sometimes with a friend, but more often alone.”

Olivier felt like that was a safe enough question to probe to learn about Riza’s past. “Oh?”

“I preferred the woods to my home.”

Olivier hugged her close. “Well, we can have as many nights by the fire as you’d like.” Olivier pressed her lips to Riza’s forehead. “We can go camping too, if that’s something you’d like to do with me.”

Riza laughed inside; Olivier was amusingly confident about how things would go in the future. “It might be nice.”

“You spent so many nights by a campfire, but did you ever get the chance to roast marshmallows?” Olivier asked.

Riza smiled, a handful of fond memories peaking through the fog of youth. “A couple times. I didn’t have much money, but sometimes Roy would get a hold of some for me.”

“I used to love them as a child. It’s been a long time since I had any. But…” Olivier reached down and set a tin in her lap. Opening it, she unfolded the parchment paper inside and handing Riza a small white square. Riza took a bite off the corner while Olivier pulled out two long wire skewers. “I got some for us tonight.”

Riza grinned. “I didn’t peg you for having a sweet tooth.”

Olivier pushed the wire through a square and held it out to the fire. “It’s perfectly acceptable to indulge in pleasure every now and then for no other reason than you want to.” She winked at Riza. “Otherwise, what’s the point?”

Riza smiled and held out her own marshmallow to the fire. “Indeed.”

The fire licked at the sugar, browning and burning until they each pulled them back. Olivier carefully pulled hers free and popped it in her mouth with ease and clean fingers.

Riza struggled slightly with hers, it melting onto her fingers as she took a bite. The smoky, sweet taste filled her senses, pulling at the threads of long-buried memories. She looked at Olivier, fixing a new memory to the taste and smell of burnt sugar and smoke. She licked her fingers clean, but it had been a messy affair.

Olivier looked over at Riza. There was a smudge of melted marshmallow on her lip. “You’ve got something.” Olivier pointed to her mouth.

Riza licked her lip, but the dollop didn’t budge.

Olivier smirked broad. “I’ll get it.” She leaned in and took Riza’s bottom lip between her own, running her tongue over the warm skin until the marshmallow was gone.

Olivier pulled back, still only inches from Riza’s face. She looked down to Riza’s mouth and breathed against Riza’s lips, “Got it.”

Riza let out a gentle sigh and pulled Olivier in for a deep kiss.

Olivier traced her tongue along Riza’s lip; Riza happily welcomed it. She buried her fingers in Olivier’s long hair and leaned back into the cushions.

Olivier cupped Riza’s cheek, her fingertips tracing the edge of her jaw. Her hand slid down Riza’s neck as they kissed. Down Riza’s arm, to her side; Olivier gripped onto her hip.

Riza wrapped her arm around Olivier, holding her close. She fell into their kiss; the taste and the feel of Olivier. Nearly a year of tension melting away between their lips and the subtle play of their tongues.

The marshmallows forgotten in lieu of sweeter things, the two women let the fire begin to die.

Olivier slipped her hand beneath Riza’s shirt, pressing her palm to the bare skin of her stomach. It felt amazing to be finally able to touch her. She inched her hand up Riza’s body, pausing at the soft fabric of her bra.

Riza nodded gently, muttering between kisses, “Yes.”

Olivier groaned against her lips and slipped her hand inside Riza’s bra. Her entire body sank into Riza as she softly squeezed her breast. Riza’s nipple hardened against her palm and Olivier squeezed harder. She kissed down Riza’s neck, fluttering her tongue against the skin.

Riza sighed, her senses overwhelmed.

Olivier pulled her hand free and dragged her touch down to Riza’s waist. Tucking her fingers inside the waistband, her thumb circled the skin above Riza’s pants. She nipped at Riza’s throat.

Riza bucked her hips slightly, her body screaming for Olivier’s touch.

Olivier took the signal and slid her hand slowly inside Riza’s underwear.

“Wait.” Riza choked out as her brain fought for higher functions.

Olivier immediately pulled her hand free and sat back away from Riza. “I’m sorry, Riza. I didn’t mean to…”

Riza smiled at her. “I was just going to say we should go somewhere more private.”

“Oh.” Olivier’s face lit up. “Yes.” She brushed Riza’s cheek. “I would very much like to see all of you.”

Riza smirked. “I know somewhere quite close.”

Olivier grinned. “Lead the way, ma’am.”

Riza leaned in, her lips to Olivier’s ear. “You can call me Riza.”

Olivier chuckled. “I’ll be screaming it soon.”

Riza cleared her throat and stood slowly.

Olivier rose and slid her arms around Riza from behind. “I can’t wait.” She kissed at Riza’s neck. “I want you so badly.”

Riza lolled her head to the side, giving her neck to Olivier. “Please.” She swallowed hard. “Just let us get to the pool house.”

Olivier turned Riza around and lifted her up by the thighs. Riza wrapped her legs around Olivier’s waist and grabbed her face for a hungry kiss. Olivier ran her hands up Riza’s thighs to hold her butt. She swiftly made her way to the pool house.

Pressing Riza against the door, she set her down. Olivier kissed her deeply, grinding her hips into Riza, pinning her against the door.

“I can’t tell you how many times I thought about this.” She grabbed Riza’s hips. “About specifically pinning you to this door and…” Olivier kissed at the corner of Riza’s jaw. “Just fucking you.”

Riza whimpered, desperately fumbling for the doorknob. She finally got it to turn and they stumbled inside. Riza slammed the door and reached for the hem of Olivier’s shirt.

“There are so many places I want to put my mouth.” Riza pulled Olivier’s shirt off and reached for the hooks of her bra. “Watching your body as you swam, I thought about what it would be like to touch. What it would feel like. I want to know your body inside and out.”

Riza pulled Olivier’s bra off and grabbed at her neck with one hand, the other squeezing her breast as she pulled her in for a kiss.

Olivier found her hunger irresistibly delightful. She slowly walked toward the bedroom, gently pushing Riza backwards.

They crossed the threshold and Olivier pulled at Riza’s shirt. Neither bothered with the light switch, a lamp in the corner casting enough light to see by.

“Shut the door.” Riza rushed out. “The dog.”

Olivier kicked the door closed behind her. There would be no disruptions.

Riza lifted her arms and Olivier pulled off her shirt. She unhooked Riza’s bra with one hand and slid her nails down Riza’s arms as she pulled the straps off.

Olivier kissed Riza deeply and guided her back against the bed. Riza sat and Olivier put her hands on Riza’s shoulders and pushed her down. Grabbing the younger woman’s thighs, Olivier tugged her to the edge of the bed. She hooked the waistband of Riza’s pants and underwear, kissing Riza’s stomach and looked up at her with a salacious grin.

Riza tightened at the sight.

Olivier pulled her pants down, groaning with pleasure at a fully naked Riza. She dropped to her knees and kissed Riza’s thigh, sinking her teeth in just a little. Riza whimpered, her knees spreading for Olivier.

Olivier purred against Riza’s thigh, kissing up toward her body. She wrapped her strong arms under Riza’s thigh and pulled her just a little closer, spreading her legs the smallest bit more.

“Yes. Please.” Riza gripped at the sheets in expectation.

Olivier hummed a laugh against Riza’s upmost inner thigh. Pausing a moment, she let her breath play against Riza, teasingly gentle as she hovered close. Riza pressed her hips up, impatient in her longing. Olivier purred a self-satisfied groan and buried her mouth in Riza, her tongue pressed to her clit.

“Fuck.” Riza’s body jerked, but Olivier held her tight.

Olivier pressed her mouth into Riza, hungrily lapping at her clit.

Riza moaned loudly, her hand going to the back of Olivier’s head.

Olivier pulled Riza against her, moving her tongue in quick patterns, Riza’s wetness spreading across her chin. Olivier just pressed harder into her, groaning with pleasure.

“Fuck, Olivier.” Riza tightened her grip in her platinum locks.

Olivier hummed to herself and circled her tongue.

“Yes.”

Olivier relaxed and settled into a steady rhythm. Riza tugged her hair and gripped into the edge of the mattress, utterly falling into the hot, smooth feeling of Olivier’s tongue. She rocked her hips and Olivier loosened her hold some. She traced her fingertips along the tops of Riza’s thighs, drawing small circles with her nails.

Everything felt incredible. Riza let go of the trepidation inside her and opened her eyes to watch Olivier’s face between her thighs. Riza’s breath was ragged; her body sang, her hips dancing in step with Olivier’s tongue.

Olivier winked at her and picked up the pace. Riza’s moans rang in Olivier’s ears. She slacked her pressure ever so slightly.

Riza’s breath caught and she balled her fist against Olivier’s scalp. “Yes. Oh fuck, please. Olivier let me come for you.”

Olivier’s stomach dropped and she almost lost her focus. She let her tongue flutter quick, soft circles around Riza’s clit. She was so close. Olivier feathered her tongue, savoring the feeling of Riza’s clit against her.

Riza’s thighs shook, a shudder spreading through her entire body. Her hand trembled in Olivier’s hair until she came, loudly screaming Olivier’s name.

Olivier pulled back and rested her cheek against Riza’s thigh as she caught her breath.

Riza lay motionless on the bed, euphoric. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on Olivier, but she could barely move.

Olivier let Riza calm, watching her stomach rise and fall with each breath. Her chest heaving with each heavy inhale. She began to caress small patterns on Riza’s legs.

“Damn.” Riza finally sighed.

Olivier chuckled, pleased with herself. She kissed the inside of Riza’s knee and stood, stretching her legs.

Riza propped up on her elbows and watched with wide eyes. The sight of Olivier, and the reality that she was finally allowed to see her like this, began to set in. her legs felt numb in the best way, but she sat up.

“Come here.” Riza reached out, pulling Olivier in by the waistband.

Olivier grinned. “Yes?”

Riza kissed her stomach. She slipped her hands inside Olivier’s pants, tracing the curve of her butt. She grabbed with both hands and tugged her close, biting at her hip.

Olivier choked on her breath. She stroked Riza’s mussed hair, leaning into her.

Riza looked up at her, her dark brown eyes black in the low light. “May I be inside you, Olivier?”

Her entire body shuddered and her knees threatened to buckle. Olivier leaned down to kiss Riza. In a throaty voice, she whispered against Riza’s lips, “I desire nothing more.”

Riza stripped Olivier’s pants and pulled her down on top of onto the bed. With one hand at the back of Olivier’s head and the other on the curve of her ass, Riza kissed her deeply. Olivier lips were silken soft and her mouth was tinged with the taste of Riza. Body to body, every inch of them pressed together, Riza’s heart raced. The line between them blurring as they kissed; fingertips and hands exploring each other’s bodies. Riza slipped her leg around Olivier’s, holding her close.

Riza pulled back to move deeper into the center of the bed. Olivier slid onto the mattress beside her. Riza kissed her again, trying to avoid the awkwardness of adjusting their bodies.

Olivier let Riza position herself and sank into her, every curve of her body nestling into Riza’s.

Riza held Olivier’s face, her fingers tracing the sharp edge of her jaw. One hand drifted down Olivier’s neck, grazing the side of her breast pressed against Riza’s chest. She fluttered her fingertips along Olivier’s ribs, down to her hip. Riza gripped, her thumb pressing into the strong muscle along Olivier’s pelvis. Riza pushed and rolled on top of her.

She straddled Olivier’s hips. Riza sat up, grinning down at her.

Olivier placed her hands on Riza’s hips. “I could get used to this.” She rocked Riza gently back and forth. Riza played along, grinding down into her.

Riza licked her lips. “I bet I know what would make it better.”

Olivier smirked. “Oh? What’s that?”

Riza lifted herself up, slipping her legs between Olivier’s thighs, and reached down between them, gliding her fingers over Olivier’s clit. She was filthy-wet and Riza bit her lip at the feeling.

Olivier sighed and her entire body relaxed as she pressed her hips subtly up into Riza. “Yes.”

Riza pressed down with her body as she slid her slick fingers over Olivier’s clit. “As delicious as this is, it’s not what I promised you. Not quite what I’ve been daydreaming about for so many months.”

Olivier purred and licked her lips, thinking about Riza spending her thoughts on being inside her.

Riza slowly slipped two fingers inside her. Olivier moaned deep and arched her head back. She bucked her hips up to meet Riza’s.

Riza put her pelvis behind her hand, grinding down as she slid smoothly in and out of Olivier. The woman was so hot and wet, it felt like perfection to Riza.

Riza leaned forward, bracing her arm against the mattress. She pressed harder into Olivier, using her hips.

Olivier ran her hands up Riza’s body, pulling her down into a desperate kiss. She breath against Riza’s throat, “Yes, Riza. Fuck me.”

Riza nipped at the corner of Olivier’s jaw and thrust hard and deep inside her. Olivier howled with pleasure, pulling her harder with each movement.

Riza kissed and nibbled down Olivier’s neck and throat. Olivier ran a hand up to the back of Riza’s head, pressing her mouth against the thick muscle of her shoulder. Riza bit down as she thrust into Olivier. Olivier’s nails bit into Riza’s skin.

Spurred by Olivier’s reaction, Riza sank her teeth in harder. She could hear Olivier’s breath catch.

Olivier threw a leg up over Riza’s hip and Riza sank deeper inside her. Riza put her shoulder into thrusts, riding Olivier as hard as she could. Olivier bucked her hips in rhythm, steadily tightening around Riza’s fingers.

Riza ran her tongue over the dark red skin where her teeth had been. She pressed her lips to Olivier’s ear and whispered low and breathy. “I’ve thought about this since the moment I saw you. What it would feel like to be in you, to—” She thrust hard into Olivier. “Fuck you.”

Olivier groaned and flexed around Riza’s fingers.

Riza breathed against the crook of her neck, moaning softly at the feeling of bringing Olivier to climax.

Olivier moaned deep, her nails digging into Riza’s skin. She pressed up as Riza thrust into her and she fell over the edge.

The sound of Olivier screaming her name made Riza shiver bodily.

She rode out Olivier’s orgasm with gentler motions until she felt Olivier collapse into the bed.

They lay motionless for several minutes, both slowly reeling themselves back in.

Olivier purred with the most lascivious smile. She took Riza’s face in her hands and looked up at her. “You are so beautiful.”

It wasn’t what she wanted to say to Riza, but she held that sentiment for a time when it would not be tarnished by a heady cloud of oxytocin.

Riza blushed and laughed it off. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Olivier chuckled and gently pulled Riza in for a slow, deep, long kiss.

Riza shuddered.

Olivier released her lips. “Are you okay?”

Riza smiled sheepishly. “I’m cold.”

Olivier smirked. “Then we better get under these covers and get you warmed up. Luckily, skin to skin contact is the fastest way to transfer heat.”

Riza settled under the sheets, her head tucked against Olivier’s shoulder, one leg idly thrown over her thigh. Olivier stroked Riza’s hair until she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riza’s alarm went off. It felt obnoxiously early today. Groaning, she reached to turn it off.

Olivier pulled Riza closer. “Your boss says you can have the day off.”

Riza smiled. “Oh, and what does my girlfriend say?” She asked, hopefully.

Olivier held her tight. “That you should stay in bed all day.” Olivier kissed her as she ran her hand down Riza’s side. “Except for hydration.” Olivier laughed low in her throat, kissing at Riza’s neck. “You’re going to be losing a lot of fluids today.”

Riza let out a soft, pleasurable moan. “Is that so?”

Olivier pushed herself up onto her elbows over Riza. Her grin was positively wicked and her blue eyes sparkled like water in the sun. “I hope you can keep up with my stamina.”

Riza purred, running her hands up Olivier’s casually flexed biceps. “I certainly look forward to the effort.”

Olivier grinned, and kissed Riza’s throat.

Riza indulged in the feeling. She had something that needed to be said though, before she lost herself to Olivier’s touch.

“I quit.” Riza said sternly.

Olivier pulled back to look at her, concern creeping into her gaze.

“It wouldn’t do for the matriarch of the richest family in Amestris to be sleeping with the help. Think of the scandal.”

Olivier had never in her life cared what other people had to say about her or her reputation. She preferred to let her actions speak louder than other’s gossip. The idea of ‘sleeping with the help’ was hardly a concern for her. But she had never thought of her as ‘the help,’ simply as ‘Riza.’ Riza’s status to herself was irrelevant to Olivier, and so the thought had simply not even crossed her mind. There was probably some merit to the concern though, especially since she ran a gym with many notable female clients.

Olivier frowned, creasing her brow. “You’ll have to move out of the pool house then.”

Riza panicked, had she just screwed herself?

Olivier’s expression softened. “But there’s plenty of space in my suite. Or…elsewhere in the house, if you want.”

Riza beamed, pulling Olivier in for a kiss. “Your room sounds delightful.”

Olivier sat up, a wicked sparkle in her eyes. “Indulge me in something?”

“What do you have in mind?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riza burst through the back door of the Armstrong mansion. She followed the directions Olivier had given her, making her way to the kitchen. Alex was indeed at the counter, mixing his protein concoction.

“I quit!” Riza yelled.

Alex spun around. “Wh—?”

“I can’t take it anymore! The months of unwanted touching and sexual harassment. I quit! Last night was the last straw!” Riza threw her arms up, her face bright red. “Your sister tried to sleep with me!”

Alex reeled. The scandal this would case… The problems at the gym, they’d lose clients. Would there be a lawsuit? Would others sue if she did? How many prospective employees had Olivier flirted with over the years? Alex started to breath heavy.

“Riza, what happened?!”

She bit back, but the smile broke through. “She was incredibly successful at it.”

Olivier came in from the hall and wrapped her arms around Riza, pulling her in for a kiss. Riza held Olivier’s face.

Alex stumbled over his words, sputtering out an incomprehensible string of syllables. “Olivier! STOP!” He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Riza broke first. Their kiss devolving into snickering and then full laughter. Riza held Olivier around the waist; Olivier’s arm resting casually across Riza’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, Alex.” Olivier tried to calm him.

“It most certainly is not!”

Riza reached down to lace her fingers between Olivier’s. “I promise you, Alex. It is absolutely okay.”

He finally noticed.

Olivier saw the moment in his eyes. She broke into a low laugh.

“I’m sorry, Alex. She asked me to do it.” Riza blushed slightly.

Alex’s shoulders sunk. “Now there’s two of you.”

Olivier smirked at him. Riza was probably younger than Alex, but she was definitely going to help his older sister tease him.

“That was not funny. If she’d been serious, Olivier…” He trailed off with a heavy sigh. “We could have had a huge problem.”

Olivier waved off his comment, she’d known better than to have pursue if Riza hadn’t shown mutual interest.

“You will need a new pool cleaner though. I do quit.” Riza smiled.

“What about your friend, Havoc? Does he need a job?” Olivier turned to her brother.

Riza squeezed Olivier’s hand. “I believe you owe me a tour of my new bedroom.”

Olivier grinned broad. She started for the door, Riza in tow. She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the hall, “Alex, give him a call.”

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is a one shot. But I have some ideas for a sequel...


End file.
